moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dazkriel Drathir
'''Lordling Daz'kriel Drathir the Reviled, Heir-Apparent of Deatholme '(13 ''Felo'Air, 6823 Y.S.) is the last living member of House Drathir, a lesser nobility formerly pledged to House Dawnstar. He is an outcast from Silvermoon City, like many of the Void Elves, now taking refuge among the Alliance. As a Rift Warden, he seeks to unlock the power of the Void and bend it to his will. =History= ---- Daz'kriel always felt as though he had one foot in this world, and one foot in another. Still a very young elf, he had no idea of the dark destiny truly in store for him... Youth Raised by warlocks in the Sanctum of Silvermoon City, Daz'kriel knew little of his birth, other than he had been born the illegitimate son of despised magister, Dar'Khan Drathir, champion of the Scourge and betrayer of the Blood Elves. Daz'kriel grew up knowing nothing of his mother, other than that she had been a simple peasant from Tarren Mill. The Sanctum The warlocks of the Sanctum warned him to keep his identity hidden as much as possible. His childhood was one lived in the shadows, filled with shame and contempt for the Sin'Dorei. Daz'kriel’s odd appearance forced him to stay within the Sanctum, or to remained cloaked when venturing in Silvermoon City. This obfuscation of his true nature only bolstered his hatred of the Blood Elves. The warlocks of the Sanctum trained Daz'kriel in the dark arts, including Fel magic and demonic summoning. Such instruction also included Void workings to the best of the warlocks’ abilities, summoning certain Void creatures through rifts. Daz'kriel took to such lessons with ease, opening rifts in ways the warlocks could not. His mastery of shadowfel magics left the warlocks in a state of perpetual awe. Dark Revelations Due to the recent acceptance of the Ren'Dorei into the Alliance, the warlocks of the Sanctum finally revealed the truth of Daz'kriel's birth. He had been born through the unholy union of his lich father, Scourge Necromancer Dar’Khan Drathir and his mother, Anveena Teague, human avatar of the Sunwell. Created within the Tower of the Damned in Deatholme, Daz'kriel was revealed to be the result of a dark experiment, a child of the Void, brought into existence through the seed of undeath implanted into an arcane womb of Light. Unlike the Void Elves, Daz'kriel is unaffected by the so-called ‘whispers’ due to the dark nature of his birth. As a lichborne shadowfel abomination, an arcane being of half-void and half-light, he remains impervious to the Void’s call, and conversely, is in complete control of lesser creatures summoned from the Void. Currently Now with the acceptance of Void Elves among the Alliance, Daz'kriel has left Silvermoon City to blend in among them. While he has abandoned the Horde, Daz'kriel bears no true allegiance to either side, but only to his pursuit of the Void. The Alliance, seemingly having fully embraced the Void Elves, tolerates Daz'kriel’s dark pursuits. More so, the Alliance encourages his Void experiments, blinded as they are by their hatred of the Horde, all to Daz'kriel’s advantage. With support from the witless Alliance and unsuspecting Ren'Dorei, Daz'kriel has been developing incantations in Shath'Yar as opposed to Demonic. The language of the Void speaks to him in ways no other tongue can capture. Daz'kriel believes through the correct combination of a powerful summoning spell and the correct Shath'Yar incantation that Void Lords can be brought forth permanently into the worlds of the Great Dark Beyond, but only when the stars are right and the appropriate sacrifices have been made. Secretly, he follows the path forged by his father, all the while protected by the energies of his mother. He cares little for the petty war between the Alliance and the Horde. For Daz'kriel, there is only the completion of his father’s work and the manifestation of his own dark destiny... the calling deep within himself, not of whispers, but of apotheosis... =Personality & Appearance= ---- Daz'kriel is utterly apathetic to other beings, unless they are serving some purpose. He may appear rude and short-tempered, given his reclusive upbringing. He has no respect for law nor for kindness. Even for such a young elf, he is incredibly emotionally underdeveloped. Having grown up very self-conscious about his unusual appearance, Daz'kriel is experiencing a certain emancipation, now able to walk openly among the Alliance. * Height: 6’ * Weight: 166 lbs * Body: Lithe * Hair: Purple * Skin: Purple Beliefs Daz'kriel's belief system was shaped largely by the warlocks of the Sanctum. He believes only in power. There is nothing else. Power over the Twisting Nether. Power over the Void. Power over the Light. And, ultimately, power over the worlds of the Great Dark Beyond. Quirks Having been raised in the shadows, he prefers to remain cloaked and quiet in social settings. He is petulant, socially awkward, and utterly repulsed by physical contact. He will quickly flee any social situation which makes him feel uncomfortable, so that he may summon an emotional support demon. Emotionally stunted, he is nonetheless rude, arrogant, and disdainful of others. Relationships Aside from the warlocks of the Sanctum, Daz'kriel has little affinity for mortal relationships. While part of him longs for a connection with his parents, he has come to realize that his mad lich of a father would only use Daz'kriel for further dark experiments. While fools may think his father deceased, Dar'Khan has defied death more times than perhaps any other being in Azeroth's history. Daz'Kriel can feel his father's presence still within Deatholme. His mother, never truly a person, has returned to the form of the Sunwell, a place the Blood Elves would never allow him to venture. His closest relationships are with the creatures he summons from the Void and the Twisting Nether. Category:Characters Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Void Elf Category:Herbalists Category:Alchemists Category:Warlocks Category:The Void Category:Void Lords